Crystal's Secret Crisis
by India Present
Summary: This is the sequel to The New Breeds. India has returned causing problems all over again, spanning years. This is the story of the future. There are also new villans to be introduced. Here it comes. Are you ready? *R&R Flames*
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: This story is strictly for people who have read The New Breeds. It's really up to you, but there will be some stuff in here that you won't understand unless you've read The New Breeds. This is a really good story so far. I've been getting major reviews from people who have read my story so far. I don't care if your review is good or bad, and you might even see me asking for reviews later on, but right now I won't because of the almost none existent of reviews on my other story. Also, this will be the story that you'll have to wait on reviews or not because I'm writing this one right now. Bear with me please. Thanks. Remember * means there are actually two spaces there. 

Please refer to my disclaimer on my bio. I don't have money for anyone to sue me. 

This prologue is dedicated to Jesse and all my other sisters who have been bothering me to post this story. 

Crystal's Secret Crisis 

Prologue 

The first few years of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion's marriage had been filled with love and happiness. It seemed over the years all that had stopped. They slowly drifted apart, only coming together when in front of company. Their marriage was on the rocks. 

After a while, Endymion felt a longing to be with the one he was with originally. He cast their relationship back to the times of the Moon Kingdom-hard and without love. He couldn't keep the Lost Princess's shadow from blocking the sun in his relationship. He longed for her-to be with her. 

Serenity couldn't deal with this all over again. She was beginning to hate the princess all over again. She began to like her because the princess had given her her love back. Now, she came to take Serenity's love all over again, even though she wasn't here. It wasn't fair how all this had to happen-not now, not when she was happy. 

* Endymion sat on the balcony to the garden. It was peaceful here. There was no one here to disturb him. All he had to do was sit and remember of the love he let get away. These memories tortured the very soul of him, but he couldn't stop thinking of her. 

_How? _Endymion though. _How did I let her get back into my mind? She haunted me when I went back to Serenity, but I learned to love Serenity again, like before. It must have been when the first showed up. Why would someone do that?_

__Endymion thought back to two years ago. It had been a silent day and nothing had happened. Then all of a sudden, someone burst into the castle saying the Lost Princess had arrived. She was proven false and sentenced for impersonating a member of the royal family. One after another, at least 15, in 2 years, had come and been false. For goodness sake, half of them were white which immediately proved them false, but then again, no one knew for sure what she really looked like. No one remembered that far back, except for those who had known her personally. 

_They treat her like she is just a fairy tale, _Endymion raged. _They act like she is that Russian Princess. Then again, who would not want to be rich, and have true love waiting for them when they return._

__One of the servants came running to Endymion, interrupting his thoughts. "Sir, I am sorry to disturb you, but I could not find the queen." 

"What is it?" Endymion asked hearing the urgency in his voice. 

"Another has come, and she is believed to be the real one," the servant replied. 

"Are you sure?" Endymion asked amazed. 

"Yes, sir." 

Endymion immediately got up and started away. He had to find out if it was true. Was his love back? How would he handle it if it was her? Questions rattled through his brain over and over. He had to go to the palace at the other side of the kingdom that was built for the princess when all the fakes started coming, for it was believed that she would show herself when the false began to show themselves. 

* Endymion burst into the palace some time later. "Where is she?" He asked quickly. 

"She is in her suite," a woman said. "She is beginning to settle in." 

"Take me to her now!" Endymion nearly yelled. 

Endymion followed the woman down the long, decorated corridors of the top floor. She stopped in front of a huge door that seemed to stretch to the ceiling. Slowly, Endymion walked into the room. The first room he entered was a sitting room. He went on to the next door and opened it. 

He stopped short and looked at the face in the vanity mirror. It was her-it was India. She had returned. She sat at the table, looking as if she were getting ready to go to bed. She wore a floor-length, purple nightgown that looked flimsy. There she sat brushing her long, black hair-it had grown back to its original length from when she had cut it all those years ago. Her light brown skin seemed to be calling him, along with her brown, sparkling eyes in the vanity. 

Endymion stood there pondering whether he should go in. His thoughts were interrupted when India placed her brush on the table and turned to the door. 

"Hello?" India asked. "Is anyone here?" 

Endymion walked into the room. "I am here India," he replied showing himself. 

India stood up showing her soft figure through the nightgown. God, how she had tormented him over the years. Even through all the hardship, she still looked innocent, even though she claimed Serenity had taken her innocence a long time ago. She grabbed her robe off the edge of the bed and put it on. 

"I did not expect you to be here so early," India explained looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry I look such a mess. I would have been ready for you and Serenity had you announced your coming before hand." India had been staring at the floor the whole time she talked. 

"She is not here, and you look perfect," Endymion said. 

"Who?" India asked blushing. 

"Serenity. I do not know where she is either." 

"You should not have come here alone, it is not right," India said. 

Endymion walked up to India. He made her look up at him. "What?" He asked. "What is not right?" 

"You should not be here at all," India replied turning her head. "It is not right." 

"Why can't you look at me in the eyes? Tell me the truth." 

"I cannot." 

"Well, I can. I have been longing for you for years. I tried to be with Serenity, but all of a sudden you started to slowly come into my dreams and life. I have not been able to get you out of my mind. Tell me why you have returned." 

"I found myself. It was time for me to return to the kingdom, to my life, to you," India said finding the courage to look straight into Endymion's eyes. She put her arms around him. "I found myself in you. I would never be complete without you. I just, I just do not know if we should. It is not right. I love you, but I cannot at the same moment. Just to see you is enough for me as long as you are happy." 

Endymion kissed the top of India's head. "I love you, too. I could not have lived much longer if you had not have returned soon. You have tortured the very soul of me for the past two years. I matured a lot when you left me that rainy day. I had to do what you wanted of me, to be happy again. I actually succeeded at it, too. I actually soon forgot about you, but always had the feeling I was missing something, but I'm not now. Do not do that again, ever." 

"I could not leave you once more. I was alone for so long, and it hurt. I did not have you or anyone, just myself, and on occasion Freya. I searched my soul only to find that what I needed I had left in Tokyo years ago. I love you so much." 

Endymion held India's chin in his hand as she looked up at him. "I have been waiting for this moment for years." He leaned down and kissed India gently at first. Then, gradually it hardened, but with a tenderness. They wanted and needed each other. The kiss was sealing them together again. This was their new beginning. This could be their end. This kiss was the most passionate and deadly kiss they had or would have in all their lifetimes together. 


	2. Ch 1

Author's notes: Well, here's the next chapter. If you see any contractions in the dialogue tell me please. Reviews are welcome. This is just a quick few scenes put together. As always, I'm jumping straight into the plot and trying not to draw things out. Hope you likes. 

This is dedicated to all those people who inspired me to write a second fanfic because the first left a lot of questions unanswered, both past and future. 

Chapter 1 

Endymion and Serenity sat at the dining room table silently. It had been like this for months. Neither of them ever really had much to say to each other lately. Their minds usually wondered to other things while they had time together. Usually, one of them would try to break the silence with the latest news. 

"Well, I see that our Lost Princess has actually returned," Serenity said disdainfully. She had known all along why their marriage was failing. As always, it was because of dear, little sister. Serenity couldn't stand being second best to her because she had always loved Endymion with all her heart, and all she got in return was what was left after India was done with him. 

"Ah, yes," Endymion replied a little squirmish. "I was there to prove it was her. You would have been there had you notified anyone of where you were." Endymion sipped a little of his coffee. His mind wonder back to the night before. That kiss had reawakened any feelings for India that hadn't been quite there before, but she soon turned away from him. 

_*India turned her back on Darien. "This is not right. What will happen when you go back to the palace after so much time later? You should leave now before any questions are asked of why you have been here so much. You should only be here long enough to confirm that I am the real princess."_

_Endymion thought about that for a moment, knowing she was right. "Well, let's see if you are the real thing," He said a little facetiously. He knew it was her in his heart, but if he didn't have solid evidence for everyone, then questions would be asked. "What was your name a thousand years ago?"_

_"My name was India Present," India responded with her eyes low again._

_"What is your current age?"_

_"My age is 1,004 years."_

_"Who is your guardian?"_

_"My guardian's name is Freya Present."_

_There was only one question left to ask. If any one every got passed those questions, this was the one to prove them false. The information in this question was only known to the Sailor Scouts. "Whom was your love and what happened to your relationship?" This question usually brought back unpleasant memories for Endymion. Sometimes it would be Serenity who asked the questions to prove the fakes false with pleasure. She was always glad that the real Princess Neo had never been found because her relationship with Endymion would only worsen._

_"My love was Darien Shields," India said after hesitating, still keeping her eyes to the floor. "I cut our relationship off and left him in a restaurant on a rainy day."_

_She had been proven. That was all that needed to be done. Endymion looked at India, she was still staring at the floor._

_Endymion made India look at him once more. "Do not be ashamed of what you feel. It only makes you feel worse." With that, Endymion turned and slowly walked out of the room._

__

_*_"So she answered all of the questions correctly?" Serenity asked with a glimmer of hope. Maybe all the rumors were false. Maybe she could have more time to make Endymion forget about the past. 

"Yes," Endymion answered. "Why do we have to talk about this now?" 

"Why do you care?" Serenity asked. 

"I care because I know this will only get you upset." 

"We will have to see just how true that statement is." Serenity said to herself. "Endymion, you know that I love you with all of my heart, right?" 

"Yes, Serenity," Endymion answered ruefully. "I love you, too."__

__"Endymion, I'm trying to be serious," Serenity said. "No matter how much trouble we are going through, or will go through,I will always love you from the bottom of my heart. Do not desert me." 

Endymion looked up from his plate and at his wife."Serenity," he began, "I do love you, and I know you are being serious. No matter what happens just remember that. I love you." Endymion became sad for a moment and talked softly. " Love dies hard, very hard. You can never stop your feelings because they were meant to be." 

Serenity stood up from her place at the table and walked to Endymion."Look at me and tell me you love me." __

__Endymion looked up at his wife. _Does she care if it is not as strong as the love for someone else? _He thought to himself. _Does she care if I'm not talking about the same love she feels for me?_

__Serenity put her hand on his cheek. "Tell me you love me," she said tearfully. 

"Serenity, we have been over this many times in the past few years. I would not still be here if it were not for my love for you." 

"How do I truly know that? What about all the terrible things that could happen if the royal family was broken up? What about that? Or maybe you are only staying because of the promise that you made to _her _all those years ago." 

Endymion had thought about that for nights on end. What was it really that kept him here all these years? Why hadn't he left Serenity years ago? Was it because of the kingdom? Or worst of all, was it because of the promise he had made and tried to keep? Was it because of how much Serenity reminded him of India? Questions raced through his head a mile a minute every free chance they had. 

"I love you, Serenity, I love you." 

"I love you, too," Serenity said as she leaned down and kissed Endymion softly on the lips. She put her arms around Endymion grateful that he was hers. 

A servant walked into the dining room. "Excuse me, your highnesses, but you have guest" He announced. 

"Please show them in," Endymion replied. 

India walked into the dining room. She looked at the couple at the table. For a moment, she felt a slight pang of jealousy and sadness. "I thought I would come and have breakfast with you." 

"Please," Serenity said sadly because of the interruption on a private moment, "sit." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. What, may I ask, is your reason for joining us today?" 

"Business." 

"What kind of business?" Endymion asked. 

"As it is painfully obvious that I have returned, we should announce it to the kingdom," India answered. 

"Is that all?" Serenity said a little sarcastic, having other things in mind. "I have already begun the preparations. You have manage to come back just in time for the Christmas ball. I have decided to join that ball with your own homecoming. It saves time and money. This way there is less the fuss, if that is all right with you?" 

"It is fine," India said. 

"It will be a week from now, on December 25." 

"Thank you very much, Serenity," India thanked. "I was not expecting anything very big." 

"It is quite inevitable. I mean, the Lost Princess has returned. Who would not want to be in the presence of our legendary princess? A regular announcement would not be enough." 

"Would this not be an honor for someone more worthy? I do not see why they have put me so high. All of that attention is very embarrassing." 

"Were you not practically born into the royal family?" Serenity asked with disdain. "You should be quite use to things like this by now." 

"Just try to relax and everything will be fine," Endymion said daring to say something caring in front of Serenity. 

"Thank you, Endymion," India replied. "Thank you both." 

"There is no reason to thank us," Serenity said with a note of happiness. "We are just doing what _needs _to be done." She put extra emphasis on "needs" when replying. Endymion and India picked up on it, but decided to ignore it instead. 

"Besides," Endymion said trying to cut the tension, "would you not love getting all of the gifts from your adoring fans?" 

"It is just being in the spot light has always made me nervous," India explained. "Having so many people watch you is so unnerving, and quite too much pressure. I can never get used to that." 

"I am surprised someone so strong could be so weak," Serenity said under her breath. "Nonsense. I am quite sure, given enough time, that you will become used to the attention you will get. Everyone will be here to help you, India, like all the Scouts."' 

"Besides," Endymion said, "everyone will be too involved with their own problems and affairs to barely even notice you at the ball." 

"Do not get me wrong, I do appreciate everything both of you are doing for me," India said more so for Serenity's sake than Endymion's. 

"We know that, just make sure you remember it," Serenity said almost as if threatening her. 

"How about leaving all this business for later and just eating breakfast?" Endymion asked before anything really hurtful was said. 

"I would love to," India quickly replied. 

The three ate breakfast together. They did light talking on what had happened throughout the years. Of course, it would take more than just a breakfast to catch up on so much lost time. Each person tip-toped around each other careful not to say too much to cause worry or suspicion. Serenity stressed how happy her and Endymion had been over the years and flaunted her wedding bands in front of India, just to give the hint. Finally, the breakfast was over and not too soon at all. Endymion left immediately after to go look after a few things. 

"Serenity, I will come back later to go over the decorations for the ball with you, if that is alright," India said. 

"Of course," Serenity answered. "How about three o'clock? I have an opening there." 

"I will be here," India said. "Besides viewing the kingdom, I have little to do." With that, India turned and walked out of the dining room. 

India was not used to the palace yet so she ended up getting lost. It seemed everyone had left, and the castle was suspended in space with only India having the ability to move. She wondered through the castle for a few minutes. Somehow, she found her way to a door that led out side. It led to the rose garden at the back of the palace. It was much bigger than the one at her residence, which seemed a miniature replica of it. It held roses of all different colors of red, yellow, pink, white, purple, peach, and a solemn patch of black hidden away in the rear. The garden had been decorated with statues and arches everywhere. It was a beautiful sight to behold, indeed. Every so often, you would come to a patio or a bench where you could sit and relax. Off to the side of the garden, was a maze that had roses entwined in and out of the tall hedges. This seemed to be a small taste of what paradise really was, surely it was their own private Elysian field. 

India sat down at one of the benches. It was a beautiful marble one that had bloomed roses engraved on it. She sat there enjoying the soft breeze and serenity of the scene. There she closed her eyes and let the sweet smell of the roses come to her. 

"Do you love the view, or should I say the smell of the roses?" 

India opened her eyes to see Endymion smiling, holding a red rose to her. India took the roses slowly. Endymion sat next to her on the beach. 

"I like both," India replied smiling. "I thought you had to do something important." 

"I did, and I did it," Endymion responded. "I usually come here to get away from it all, to calm down, and to think about you." He cautiously added the last part fearing he should run away, and a little embarrassed from his sudden show of affection. So quickly had he went to her on the day she arrived proclaiming his love, which seemed a little much at the time. 

India looked up surprised at the comment. She knew Endymion was glad that she was back, but she had no idea. The way Serenity had described their marriage it hardly seemed like he had time to be alone or even think about her, even though he said how much he had missed her. 

"You seem surprised," Endymion said amused. "I can tell what you are thinking. Everything that Serenity told you about our marriage was true. At least, for a while it was. When all of the fakes started showing up, I started to remember all the things it took years to forget. Slowly, our relationship started to get bad, and we drifted further and further apart. I guess the saying old love die hard is true." 

"Sometimes it is good for old loves to die," India said softly. "I can tell from the way Serenity acts that she still loves you very, very much." 

"Sometimes this is the way things happen. It is something that is certain. Our fates were written long before this. One thing I know for sure is that I still love you with all my heart." 

India laid her head on Endymion's shoulder. "As much as I would hate to say this because of Serenity, but I still love you with all my heart. I just sometimes wonder if that is right." 

Endymion kissed India gently. "I do, too. I do, too." Endymion got up and left India thinking of the conversation that just took place. 


	3. Ch 2

Author's Notes: Well, here is the beginning of the ball. This ball seems to go on for three chapters, maybe four, but I haven't gotten that far yet. This on may be a little boring, but it's still just the beginning. 

People, people, people-what part of confusing don't you understand? I'm sorry if I sound mean, but I have told you this. Remember on the prologue when I said & quote "This is strictly for people who have read _The New Breeds_. It is really up to you, but there is some stuff in here that you won't understand unless you've read _The New Breeds_." & quote. I know, I don't use the word confusing, but it's implied. I don't care if even after reading TNB that you still have the same feelings, I just want you to freaking understand the story line here. 

Thanks for the reviews everybody. I especially love the hate review. Stuff like that is what inspires me to write. So you will know, yes the person in the story has the same name as me. It's the first name that came into my head when I was thinking up characters a year ago. Where you come from, India might not be a common name, but here where I live it is. My best friend's name is India, and I know a lot of other Indias. People not hearing the name often is another reason I picked the name, too. Personally, I love the name and think it rules. As I have said so many times before to people, it's just a story so get over it. Don't get mad at other peoples creativeness. I take that back, get mad all you want because their is one thing I like more than good reviews, and that's bad ones. 

CM, whoever you are, this chapter is so dedicated to you for your outstanding post. You can ask me friend, Philly, I absolutely love your review. Thanks for everything. 

Chapter 2 

"Please, Madame, follow me," the servant said walking down the hall quickly. 

"Excuse me, but there is no rush, could you please slow down?" India asked as she tried to keep up in her long dress without falling over. 

"Sorry, but the Queen specifically asked for you to be brought to her as quickly as possible when you arrived," he explained only slowing a bit. 

"What is so important that I must rush so? I am only here to help plan for the ball." 

"I was not informed of that. All I have been told was to get you to her as quickly as possible. Once more, I am sorry for the rush." 

"It is fine," India said giving up her argument. 

They continued along down the long corridors of the castle. They passed by many rooms that were beautifully decorated. On the walls, were pictures of beautiful landscapes, and self portraits of the royal family. From the ceiling, chandeliers with dozens of light bulbs that shone clear, golden light were hung running every few feet throughout the house. Cherry wood furniture with upholstered white satin fabric that had woven red roses and soft cushions was placed here and now with matching tables. India's place of residence was about the same, but not with as much extravagance and smaller. It still gave off the feeling and demeanor of royalty, though, but it felt a lot more homey to her. 

Finally, they came to a door that was slightly open. You could hear voices coming out of the room. The servant peeked in and opened the door for India to enter. 

"Miss," the servant said stopping India before she entered, "welcome back." 

India smiled and replied, "Thank you." She entered the room. 

Inside, Serenity sat at a round, marble table with magazines spread on it. Along with her, all the Scouts were at the table. While Serenity looked a little annoyed, the others had happy looks on their faces. They each got up to greet and hug her. 

Rei was the first one to hug her. "Hello, India. How have you been? I am expecting to be just as good friends as we used to be." 

"I'm fine, Rei," India answered. "I hope you have been well all this time." 

"We have missed you so all these years," Ami said. 

"I have missed you all, too." 

"How is your love life going?" Mina blurted out. 

Lita pinched Mina on her arm, while India blushed from embarrassment. "Try and avoid conflict, Mina," Lita whispered. "Do not stick your foot in your mouth so early." Lita turned her attention to India. "We are glad you are back. Now we can pay you back for how you helped us all those years ago." 

"Do not even think about it," India said smiling. "You all helped me greatly, too. If it was not for you I would have not been able to do it." 

"We really did not do much," Mina said. "You are the one who really saved the day." 

Serenity walked up to India hugging her slightly as if she were afraid of catching something. "Thank you for coming," she thanked. "We all have plenty of time to catch up. Right now we have to plan the ball." Serenity directed herself towards India rather cuttingly. "We have made a few plans while we were waiting for you. I am truly sorry for the rush I put you in, but there is much to be done in the next few days. Endymion will be taking care of the business, while we are planning the ball." 

"Rei and Lita are going to get most of the decorations, the traditional red and green," Ami started to explain, laying out the plan. "Lita is also helping me with the menu and refreshments. Mina is going to look for extra help for the cleaning, serving food, and valet. Serenity is setting up the table arrangements and invitations. We can have you pick out the china and centerpieces for the tables. Everyone is helping each other pick out their dresses. We are also trying to pick out the chairs." 

"There are a lot of things to do," India said amazed. "It seems you probably did not need me really. You have just about gotten everything planned out." 

"Nonsense," Rei said, "everyone pulls their own weight. It just depends on what ball it is who has to pull more than others." 

"You got off easy this time," Mina said. "We have been planning this ball for a while before you returned, but next time be ready." 

"You are not going to have time to rest, either," Lita told her. "The New Year's Ball is coming up right after this one." 

"Due to a few problems, we are still debating on if we should hold it this year," Serenity said. "I am quite sure we will. There would have to be something really horrible to stop that ball. I am quite certain we could easily throw that together in no time. The public demands a huge Christmas ball, especially this year since your return, but others will throw their own New Year's parties." 

"It seems I am going to be quite busy the next few weeks," India said. "I guess I should try and get as much rest as I can." 

"After a while, you will get used to it," Mina said smiling. 

"Let us go and sit down so we can continue planning," Rei said returning to the table. 

Everyone walked over to the table and took their seats. Everything imaginable for a party was set out at the table. They had samples of china, pictures of different chair designs, sample menus, and many other things. The decorations that had been picked out so far were beautiful. Mostly everything was done and all they had to do were the finishing touches. It would take a few days to set everything up and they would be here to make sure everything was how it was supposed to be. 

After a few hours of party planning, India said good-bye to the others. She was exhausted from all that had happened that day. It was time she went home and went to sleep. She passed by the entrance to the garden. She stopped for a while and remembered what had happened earlier. This was going to be harder than she thought. 

* The day had come finally-Christmas. The ballroom was attractively decorated with lovely green and red textures. The lighting was just perfect for a ball, soft and romantic. The small orchestra played lovely music for a very relaxed scene. Everyone was beautifully dressed in tuxedos and gowns; the queen and her court were dressed in colors that represented their planets. People mingled and danced throughout the ballroom enjoying the time they had together. All in all, it was turning out to be a nice environment, with more people arriving every minute to join in. 

Still, India couldn't help feeling very scared. Soon all those eyes would be on her as they introduced her to the kingdom. What if she did something wrong? It would put a mark on her for all time. She kept rubbing her hands together from nervousness, and straightening out her dress. 

"Are you sure the dress is okay?" India asked Freya, her beloved guardian. 

"Yes, there is no wrinkles or anything," Freya replied amused at the way she was acting. 

India wore a purple off-the-shoulder gown with a slight V-neck. The top of the gown was fitted, while the bottom fell freely down. It was simple, but it worked for her. "What if something goes wrong?" India asked. 

"Nothing will go wrong," Freya assured her. "Trust me." 

India paced back and forth in her small quarters where she would stay until they announced her to come in. "What if I just stayed here? Would that be bad or not?" 

"It would be bad. This is not just a regular Christmas ball; it is also one to welcome you back to your home. This is where you should be. Those people out there are waiting for you, and they have been for a long time." 

"Why must they? I am no one important. I am just one more member of the royal family, nothing very serious." 

"Of course, it is serious. You saved those peoples lives out there. If it were not for you they would be being ruled by a harsh, evil queen, but you prevented that. You are not a regular member of royalty, either. You are a part of every single person out there." 

"So what if I am some genetic experiment that somehow worked its way into the royal family, nothing much there. I might have saved those people, but I killed a friend in doing so. I do not deserve such praise." 

"Stop saying that. You are just nervous. All of that, the feelings of guilt, sadness, everything, is in the past where it should be. You are a heroine, that is what they see when they look at you. You are their friend." 

"Not all of them see me that way." 

* Neo Queen Serenity stood at the top of the stairs with her court beside her. She signaled to the band to halt in the song they played. "Excuse me," Serenity said into the microphone in her hand. Everyone immediately quieted down and turned to the stairs. "I would like to welcome you all to our Christmas ball. However, this year it is special because of the return of our _dear_ Lost Princess. Without further ado, here she is Princess Neo." Serenity pronounced the word dear as if it were some horrible word, which only seemed like enthusiasm of her feelings to the onlookers. 

_* I'm on. _India thought as she heard the announcement. 

India had no time to finish her conversation with Freya. She started to rush to get on cue when she tripped on her dress. She started to fall when she felt someone stable her. They took her hand in theirs. India looked up to see Endymion. She blushed at the thought of what might have happened and the embarrassment of having to be saved before it did. 

"Thank you," India said. 

"No problem at all," Endymion answered, "always glad to help you out. I told you that there was no reason to be worried. Your friends and _I_ are here to help you. You have a cue to make, right?" 

India stared at Endymion amazed. "Yes," she answered when she was out of her daze. 

"Well, come on then," Endymion said taking her arm to lead her out. 

"Thank you. I feel much better to have you here to support me." 

Endymion and India walked out onto the stairs. Serenity was shocked, her eyes ablaze at the fact that they were together. Endymion kissed India on the hand and left her to return to his wife, kissing her on the cheek. India stood at the top of the stairs alone, her ears cracking from the applause. She could feel what little food was in her stomach begging to come up. Thousands of eyes stared right at her as she made her ascent down the staircase. It seemed to take forever to get to the end, but when it was over she felt a little better. She looked up to Endymion who was staring at her lovingly, giving her the strength to go on. 


	4. Ch 3

Chapter 3 

India stood at the bottom of the stairway. Quickly, people started to surround her asking her tons of questions all at once. It was quite overwhelming. They seemed to want to know where she had been for almost a millennia, who she was in love with, why she had left in the first place, and more. All questions that were very hard to answer without giving away too much information that would be cause for gossip. India looked around helplessly finding no means of escape in this inferno of questions. 

_What happened to friends being here to make sure I was not embarrassed or anything? _India thought to herself. _What happened to everyone being too busy talking to each other to even notice me?_

__India walked to one side of the crowd to escape, but was only confronted by paparazzi who started another, even more embarrassing set of questions. She was blinded by all the flashes of lights coming from all the cameras that were sure to catch every single flaw. She tried her best to smile so they couldn't see the anxiety on her face. 

India began to feel lightheaded at all the people around her. She felt suffocated with her heart pounding and was nauseated. If only she could find a means of escape she would feel better. 

_It would be too embarrassing if I were to pass out in front of all these people, _India reasoned to herself. 

Serenity looked on amused. She and Endymion were on the dance floor. She had quickly made sure that Endymion would be too occupied to go and save her. The others had been bombarded by the press to give their feelings on the return of Princess Neo. Luckily, Serenity had also given her bogus feelings to them already, and Endymion the same. 

Suddenly, India felt someone take her hand and lead her away from the punishment that she had somehow brought upon herself. She was whisked away to the dance floor before she had time to see whom it was who had saved her. A slow waltz was being played and the mystery person had positioned them to begin. 

India had been looking down at the floor, while she was being saved from the ring of fire. She danced for a while without looking up to see who her hero was. Reflecting on the usual events and hoping, she initially thought it was Endymion, but after a while knew that to be false. 

"What, no thank you?" An amused voice said to India. 

Finally, she looked up to see who it was. She looked into two of the deepest black pools of water that she had ever seen. They were beautiful. Along with them, was wave after wave of black hair that framed the strong, masculine face of her luminary perfectly. It was truly a handsome face to behold. 

"Thank you," India said, as she blushed deeply. 

"You are welcome, my dear Princess Neo," the stranger said. "You looked very flustered, yet beautiful, surrounded by all of those hell hounds." 

India continued to blush much more from his comment. "I just cannot stand being surrounded by so many people. I am just not the type for much attention, it scares me." 

"With your wealth and beauty, you should be accustomed to it by now," he said. "All of the royal family is blessed with such gifts." 

"I think being accustomed to attention skipped a generation, not that I am really a generation," India replied. 

"Nonsense," he said, obviously amused by her still. "Even though you might have come into the world a bit differently, you are still accepted as a member of the royal family here to help the rule and protect us all. You know where you come from and your reason for life. You have been blessed with gifts most people search their whole lives to find out." 

"Thank you," India said, as she smiled. He had really given her much more perspective on her life and things that she had been obsessing about for years, and in such a short amount of time. 

"You are welcome again," he laughed. 

* A woman stood off to the side of the party with her friend, steaming over the events she saw taking place. 

"I cannot believe him," she growled. "Can you?" 

Her friend looked away. "I cannot, either," she agreed. 

"How can he just go off and dance with her?" She hissed. "That bastard! Who does he think he is? Look at that whore pretending to be so innocent." 

"Calm down," her friend advised. "It would not fair well in your favor for him to get mad at you." 

"Whatever!" The woman said, fuming silently to herself as she watched. 

* Endymion watched what had been happening. Who was this that had come to save India? Also, what was he saying that was embarrassing her so? He didn't feel at all comfortable with what he saw. 

* Serenity looked on at India and this man with her with interest. This could be her ticket to get rid of the little home-wrecker. If he could get India's attention away from Endymion, then Endymion would be all hers without distraction. This could be good for her. Her smile brightened at the thought. 

* "I have not caught your name yet," India said, after she had gathered enough courage. 

"How rude of me!" The man proclaimed, with lavish enthusiasm that made India smile. He bowed to her, and took her hand to kiss it. "My name is Wisdom Lore." After introducing himself, he looked up from her hand with lustful eyes that made India weak in the knees. 

India looked at the floor again, blushing so much that she was sure she radiated red. "My name is India Present, Princess Neo," she introduced herself, quietly. 

Wisdom brought India close to him and continued dancing. "Just when I thought I had gotten you to open up, you close again," he whispered in her ear. "You are an enigma I am just waiting to figure out. No need to introduce yourself, either. I already know enough about you already." 

India felt exposed and uncomfortable now. She was sure anybody looking on could see her embarrassment. She was lit up like fire, and just as hot. "Surely, I do not know what you mean by that," India mumbled. 

"I am quite sure you do," Wisdom replied. 

India was becoming more flustered by the moment and had to get out. "I need to go talk to some of the members of the court," India said, quickly as she began to walk off, but was stopped by Wisdom who had grabbed her hand. 

"Princess, I will see you again, will I not?" Wisdom asked. 

"I am quite sure you will," India said, waiting for him to let her hand go. As soon as she was released, she retreated to her friends. 

The Scouts had seen everything that was going on and where ready to pounce on India like hungry lions on their prey. As soon as she reached them, they started the feast. 

"So who is your new betroth over there?" Mina asked first. 

"Well," India began, but was cut off. 

"Stop it, Mina," Rei ordered. "So, it looked like things were getting hot and heavy over there. What is going on, India?" 

India blushed instantly. "It was not like that!" She protested, but not with much confidence. 

"You have only been back for a week and you are already playing the field?" Lita asked, amazed. 

"He was staring at you rather provocatively," Ami said, embarrassed. She never really got into things like this, but she had to put her two cents in this time. 

"I do not know what you all are talking about," India responded, acting innocently. "He just saved me from all those reporters and before I knew it we were on the dance floor. Nothing more, nothing less." 

"Are you really trying to fool us?" Mina asked. "We have known you for over a millennia and more, we know you better than that. You especially cannot fool me, Venus, Goddess of Love! I specialize in these areas, remember?" 

"Well, I specialize in fire," Rei interrupted, "and it was defiantly on fire over there." 

"He was striking you dead with flirtatious looks of thunder," Lita replied. 

"You were drowning in his sea of pickup lines, which seemed very soothing," Ami said, enjoying adding her own analogy. 

"How can you all say that?" India asked appalled. "You know I would never fall for someone so quickly. You also know I could not handle all of that, that attention." 

"It never hurts though, does it?" Mina asked. 

India couldn't find words to answer that. She was absolutely speechless. 

"My point exactly!" Mina cried, triumphantly. 

Serenity and Endymion walked over to the others after they had finished dancing. 

"What is going on over here?" Serenity asked smiling. It was remarkably obvious that the Scouts had started their own approach to questioning. They were predictable, and you could tell from the look of embarrassment on India's face. 

"Nothing," India replied, too quickly. "I mean, nothing that would interest you, Serenity." 

"I know what would interest me," Serenity replied. "Who was that man you were dancing with? He seemed awfully charming." Serenity held on to Endymion's arm possessively. 

"No one important really," India answered coolly. 

Endymion looked away. He didn't really care to learn about who this man was. He tried not to pay much attention to their conversation. 

* "I see you are back from playing around with that floozy," the woman said to Wisdom. 

"Please, you don't want him to get mad at you," the other woman warned softly. 

"I do not see how that is any of your business, Courage!" Wisdom snapped at the woman. She had a smart tongue that should have been cut centuries ago. Her hair was a raging fire of red that came to her knees. For the time being, she wore it up in a bun with bangs hanging just above her eyes. She had jade green eyes that could be set on fire at any moment. Her quick temper didn't always help her out, but it made her stick out like blood on white cloth. 

"Well, you are the one flirting with the enemy," Courage said, backing off. 

"As I have told you a thousand times before, you will do well to heed Serenity's words," Wisdom lectured. 

Serenity was looking on silently, hoping Courage wouldn't put herself in a tight spot that she wouldn't be able to get out of. Serenity usually went by the nickname Serene. She had long silver hair that came to the small of her back that she now had in a French roll. Her bangs covered part of her steely gray eyes, that could give a look that would kill. She usually stayed calm and went with the flow of things, and her wit was something that couldn't be ignored. 

"I am sure she meant nothing by her comments," Serene said. 

"I am, too," Wisdom replied. "Just make sure you watch your tongue next time, Courage. I might not be in such a good mood." 

"Whatever you say, oh Nefarious One," Courage responded. 

"That is much better," Wisdom said. 

"Queen, your presence is needed in a conversation about the subject of the protection of the kingdom," a servant told Serenity and pointed to a group standing off to the side talking intensely. 

"Thank you," Serenity said. "I will be back shortly." Serenity eyed India, then Endymion, and walked off. 

"So, are you going to tell us anything else about this mystery man?" Mina asked. 

"I think that is enough talk for one ball," Endymion said hiding his frustration. "Princess, would you like to dance?" 

"Well," India hesitated, "sure." 

Endymion led India to the dance floor by her hand. He placed his hand at the small of her back and took her other hand to begin. They turned and moved together silently, looking into each other's eyes for a while. Then, their silence was broken by Endymion. 

"So, who was this 'mystery man?'" He asked, trying to be nonchalant. 

"As I said, no one important," India replied, just as emotionless. "All I know is that his name is Wisdom Lore. You must know him, either you are Serenity. I mean, he is a guest at your ball. It is not like it is easy to sneak into a palace." 

"Lore," Endymion thought to himself. "The name does sound familiar." He directed his comment to India that time. 

"When you remember, you can tell me," India replied. 

"I will," Endymion assured her. "I cannot have you hanging with the wrong people, now can I?" 

"If it were up to you, I would not expect to talk to anyone of the opposite sex," India joked, laughing. 

"You know it is true, right?" Endymion whispered, in her ear. India stopped laughing and looked up at Endymion surprised. "If it were not for everything that stops me, you would be by my side everyday. I would be even more scared of some man just coming to snatch you away." 

"Why must you keep saying things like that?" India asked. 

"I say them because they are true," he responded. "Stop holding back what you feel. For one thing, it is not healthy. For another, it would do me some good to know that I am not just holding on to something that is in the past, to know I am not alone with these feelings." 

"Endymion, you know you are not alone. It just seems that, I do not know. It is just so hard." 

"It will get easier with time," Endymion promised, bringing India closer to him. They continued to dance silently, with India's head laying on Endymion's chest. His heartbeat had quickened, but it was soothing and in sync with her own. 

"I must return to Serenity now," Endymion whispered. His lips grazed India's cheek ever so slightly before he turned and walked away. 

* Wisdom stood in the shadows watching. Only his eyes were visible in the blackness. He seemed at home in the blanket of darkness. 

_So my dear King Endymion, it seems you are still just a prince after the young princess, _Wisdom thought to himself. _Or are my eyes just deceiving me? Do not worry, I have plenty of time to sort this out for myself._

__He laughed and backed away further into the darkness. 

_You will get your just deserts soon, whore, _Courage thought, as she stared at the Princess. 

_Look out for yourself, you might get burned,_ Serenity thought. She could see all the suffering just waiting for India. It was going envelop her before she could get out. 


	5. Ch 4

Chapter 4 

"Yes," Serenity responded, "the question of the security of the kingdom has become important lately. Even though we are not in any immediate danger, it is always good to be prepared just in case." 

"Who is to be in charge of the protection of the kingdom?" Iris Bruit asked. She was a reporter who had somehow made her way into the crowd. She had short, violet hair just long enough to be curl. Her eyes were red and always seemed to be curious, ready to strike at any sign of a good story. Not to say that she was not good at her story, she was one of the best, especially for her young age of twenty-two. She could defiantly be a shark ready to strike at any given moment. 

"Well, I always hoped I would be," Endymion responded, walking up. He took Serenity's arm as he stood by her side. 

"It could not get much better than you, but is it not a job too big just for yourself?" Iris asked, ready to fire another. 

"I would have to say it is a little too big for someone as myself," Endymion answered. "There will always be issues that will need my help that will not require brute force. It will be hard ruling the kingdom while trying to make sure an army is ready to go at any time. Lately, there have been many issues, enough to keep both Serenity and I busy. The extra load would be a bit pressing." 

"Have you been thinking of anyone who would be a huge help to you in this area?" Iris interrogated. 

"Not for the moment, no," Serenity answered. "We have not had much time." 

"I have a suggestion, if you do not mind that is," Wisdom said, as he walked up. 

"Who, may I ask, are you?" Iris questioned. 

"I am Wisdom Lore," Wisdom introduced himself. 

"You mean multitasking Wisdom Lore," Iris replied. "The one who is rich and powerful and does not seem to really do a damn thing. How did you become what you are today?" You could almost literally see the venom dripping from her mouth. 

"That is a story for another day, for now, I have a suggestion," Wisdom answered. 

"Please, it never hurts to get the opinion of someone so renowned," Serenity replied. "You must have some wisdom, I might say." 

"Some wisdom," Endymion said, under his breath. 

"Why don't you ask Princess Neo if she would be interested in the job?" Wisdom queried. "After all, she did save us all before. It would only be proper for her to work on the protection of the kingdom." 

"Interesting reason," Endymion said. 

"I guess that does make sense," Serenity replied, her voice dripping with disdain. Endymion and Wisdom caught on to it, while Iris only understood enough to cause suspicion. "Thank you for the suggestion." 

"You are welcome, Neo Queen Serenity," Wisdom returned. 

"What about your court?" Iris asked. 

"They are all still very loyal fighters even though they have their own kingdoms to attend to," Serenity replied. 

"It seems with King Endymion, Princess Neo, and your court you've already gotten a rather impressive fighting force already." 

* "Look, there is another Moon Face," someone said, from behind India. 

India turned around to see Amara and Michelle, along with Hotaru and Trista. "Hi," India greeted. "How are you all?" 

They all looked beautiful. Hotaru was the most stunning. She had matured over the years, growing a figure. Her face thinned out. Her hair had grown out to a wonderful, flowing length that shone. She looked almost a mirror image of Mistress Nine, only with goodness replacing the evil. 

"We are okay," Trista answered. 

"We thought we would stop by to catch the festivities, and to see how you were," Hotaru answered. 

"We have the time," Trista commented. "There really is not much activity in the outer planets to take care of." 

"Besides, we never really got to talk before," Michelle said. 

"You might have saved us, but we still have no reason to trust you," Amara informed her. 

"I am sure I have not given you a reason to think otherwise either," India replied. 

Amara looked towards Endymion. "Maybe, maybe not," Amara responded. 

"Behave yourself," Michelle told Amara. "I'm sure we will get to know you better. Where is everyone?" 

"I was actually just walking back over to them," India replied. "You can come with me." 

India took the lead from the dance floor towards the Scouts. She could feel Amara's suspicious eyes at her back. It was almost as bad as the reporters. 

"Guess whom I found," India said. 

The Scouts turned around to see their friends. 

"Hello," Amy greeted. "How have you been?" 

"We have been just fine," Amara answered. 

"It is nice to see you all again," Lita replied. 

"You too," Michelle said. 

"It seems you come with good intentions," Rei said. 

"Why else would we come?" Trista asked. 

"I do not know, maybe the world is about to end or something," Rei responded. 

"We are not some walking sign of destruction," Trista said, offended. 

"Calm down, I am not implying anything by it," Rei laughed. 

Mina stood looking angrily at Trista and Hotaru. "There is something wrong here!" Mina cried. 

Hotaru and Trista backed away, looking a bit frightened. Mina just stepped toward them, with them taking a step back each time. 

"Stop that!" Mina nearly yelled. She pointed a finger right at them. "Why have you two not got any boyfriends?" 

"Work maybe," Hotaru tried. 

"That is no excuse. You two should still have someone looking after you. You should not spend all your time alone." 

Everyone just looked on amazed. It was not every day that Mina went on one of her Venus trips. Well, maybe it was, but not to this extent. 

"Well, I am sorry if we think not having a betroth is as important as keeping the evil forces from getting through the Milky Way," Trista said, in their defense. 

"Besides, it is not as if you have one yourself," Hotaru whispered, under her breath. 

That stopped Mina dead in her tracks. She was so embarrassed, she was speechless. She just dropped her hand and turned back to the group. 

Everyone laughed and started back talking. 

"Speaking of that," Lita said, "how are you four here if you are supposed to be making sure nothing gets passed the Milky Way. My planet is the first one they would get to." 

"We have a handy new trick," Hotaru explained. "We made a barrier that would hold until we get back. There is not much activity out there nowadays, anyway." 

"Do you not have to be very focused to do that?" Rei asked. 

"Of course they do," Ami answered. "Their powers have always been much more advance than ours. They really might not have to focus very much, or the barrier could be tied straight to them. That way it would not take much power or focus." 

"It takes great control to do something so advanced," India whispered, beneath her breathe. 

"How does she always know these things?" Mina asked. 

"She just reads a lot," Michelle laughed. 

"What is going on over there?" Amara asked. She had been staring over at the crowd with Serenity and Endymion for a while. 

"I think it is about the safety of Crystal Tokyo," India answered. 

"As you know, there has not been much need for the Sailor Scouts for some time," Mina answered. "I was the leader myself for sometime, but eventually there was not any need for us." 

"Now that everything has been settled as much as it can, they have decided to think of the security of Tokyo," Rei explained. "Even though things have been quite peaceful, we could still be attacked anytime. With us all queens of our own planets, and the New Silver Millennium intact, we have to be ready for anyone, at any given moment. In the past, there was always someone, somewhere trying to break the peace treaty. We have to take that into consideration and not be unguarded for long." 

"As far as we know, Endymion is going to become the leader, but of course he cannot do it all on his own," Lita said. "We think he is going to need someone to help him out. We think that someone is India." 

"What!?" India and the Outer Scouts nearly yelled. 

"Even though Mina would be the leader, India is much more fit," Ami rationalized. "She is the strongest out of all of us. No offense, either, but that is what she was created for. It would only be reasonable for her to have the job." 

"Would that be appropriate?" Amara questioned. "We do not want anything that should not to happen." 

"Amara!" Michelle reprimanded. 

"No," India said, "it is fine." 

"Besides," Mina teased, devilishly, "India already has someone." 

"That is not true!" India protested. 

"Yes, it is," Rei cried. "He is actually over there." Rei pointed over to the crowd where Wisdom was talking with Iris and the others still. 

"Maybe we should go over there and see what is going on," Amara thought. 

"It would be a good idea to know what is going on," Michelle actually agreed. 

Amara turned toward the group and headed towards them. Michelle and Trista followed after her. Hotaru quickly bowed to the others and said they would be back soon, quickly rushing to keep up. 

"Why would Amara go over there?" India asked. "Is it because she does not want me to work with Endymion? Or is it that she just wants to see about our protection? It could not possibly be that she wants to make sure Wisdom is a bad person for me." 

"I would say the first two," Mina answered. 

"I do not know," Lita said questionably. "I think Amara actually has a soft spot for India. Even though she seems to be cold towards you, she still seems to want to make sure you are all right." 

"Maybe," India replied thinking back to when Amara referred to her as the nickname she used most commonly for Serenity. 

* "What is going on over here?" Amara asked. 

"Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru; what are you doing here?" Serenity questioned, happily as she went to hug each. 

"We decided to come visit," Hotaru told her, smiling. "With fighting all the bad guys, we needed a break desperately." 

"So," Iris butted in, "I take it you are the Outer Senshi?" 

"Yes, what of it?" Amara asked, rolling her eyes. 

"I would really hate to ruin the moment," Iris began, faking consideration, "but what is your intake on the whole issue of the rest of the Soldiers returning to duty." 

"We think it is a good idea," Michelle answered. 

"It makes us feel better to do what we are doing is not all in vain," Trista replied. "We would not want the New Millennium to be overtaken by evil." 

"Besides, we are queens too, it is not as if they are special and do not have to help out," Amara said, under her breath. Michelle gave her a look that said be nice, causing Amara to look away. Then she thought about why she had come over. "Endymion, can I speak with you a moment?" 

"Yes, of course," he responded. They each excused themselves and walked off to a more private part of the palace. "So, what do you want to talk about?" 

"Maybe you should sit down," Amara suggested, taking a seat of her own. 

Endymion went ahead and sat down across from her. 

"How has your marriage been going lately?" Amara asked. "Has it improved any since the last time we came to visit?" 

"No, if anything, it has been getting worse. Day after day, it is the same thing. Serenity's getting more needy, and I do not think I can do anything to make her feel wanted. I don't have the love that it takes for her like before. Before I had closure, I was ready to love and fulfill Serenity's every wish. It has not been the same for years. Slowly, but surely, our marriage has been disintegrating." 

"I know," Amara told him. "It must be even worse now." 

"That is not fair." He looked up. "You know my marriage was bad before all this shit even started happening." 

"But it has been getting worse since then, has it not?" Amara inquired. "It even started to accelerate since then." 

"Yes." Endymion could not deny the fact that even the mention of India stirred emotions that had been dormant for years-centuries. "Maybe if all those impostors had not started to show, Serenity and I could have repaired our relationship, but they did. They did time after time causing me to think about her day in and day out. Every night I laid and thought about it. These feelings have tortured me for the past few years." 

"So what do you expect to do about these feelings now that India is back?" 

"I hate to say it, but I want to see where they are going to lead me." 

"Lead you?" Amara asked, incredulously. "You already know where it is going to lead you. You have seen where it is leading you. Do you even remember those children that you met all those years ago? Those were yours. Do you even want to see what that puts Serenity through?" 

"If it were not for those children this would be a cold and dark world with Nanashi as queen and every Sailor Soldier dead. Again, I would hate to say it, but I am willing to go through the bad." Endymion cradled his head in his hands, slouching. He paused for a moment before looking up once more. "I do not expect you to understand. You have never been put in this position. Michelle is always going to be there for you; you her. 

"My love for Serenity is not as strong as it was when India left, and it has never been strong enough to keep me away from her. Even when I did not even have a memory of India, I could feel myself pulled to her, and my love for Serenity did not do a damn thing to stop it." Endymion caught himself and tried to calm down. 

"Moon Face does not deserve this," Amara protested. 

"Does she not?" Endymion said, almost cold. "She knew what she was getting herself into. There was no real guarantee that India would not return. For the moment, I was all Serenity's to hold and to love, but even I knew that it would not last. Even with all she has matured over the years, Serenity tries not to face the truth until it is almost, or is, too late." 

Amara looked at Endymion surprised, as if she did not even know who this person was. "I did not know you thought so little of her." 

"I do not think little of her. I love and protect her. I give her anything she desires. I have been her own little slave for centuries, but what about when it comes to what I want? She cannot give it to me, and that is because I do not want her. I know that will always be hard for her to accept, but it is the truth. What the heart wants, the heart wants." 

"But what about Serenity?" 

"But what about Serenity?" Endymion laughed. "It is really funny that I never heard that out of your mouth during the Silver Millennium saying, 'But what about India?' Is it because you feel that Serenity needs more protecting than India? Do you think India is strong both mentally and physically because she was created to fight? Do you think you can deny her love because she can take a hit in the field? Only a heartless bastard does not have some weak point. I would think you would know that." 

Amara was speechless. After a moment, she gained her composure. "This conversation is not going anywhere." She stood up and headed towards the door. Before walking out, she looked back. "I am sorry I wasted your time." 

Endymion sat there staring after her. Slowly, he got up and prepared to return to the party. He walked out the room to return to Serenity's side. 

Amara watched Endymion as he emerged from the room. He walked over to Serenity putting his arm around her waste and kissing her on the cheek. Amara wondered how he could so easily put on a face that looked authentic. Did Serenity even notice it, or was she only too willing to accept the lie? 


End file.
